


【佑灰】You have been slain

by BoringSubmarine



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoringSubmarine/pseuds/BoringSubmarine
Summary: - 大野狼x小野猫- One night stand- 脏，R20 估计还不够- 是按照KBS歌谣大祝祭里撩生撩死的俊尼和黑泡吉娃娃写的，所以会非常非常OOC⚠️⚠️⚠️- 阅后即焚。所有雷得脑门冒火五感尽失的后果，在下概不负责🙃
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- 大野狼x小野猫  
> \- One night stand  
> \- 脏，R20 估计还不够  
> \- 是按照KBS歌谣大祝祭里撩生撩死的俊尼和黑泡吉娃娃写的，所以会非常非常OOC⚠️⚠️⚠️  
> \- 阅后即焚。所有雷得脑门冒火五感尽失的后果，在下概不负责🙃

/

“怎么？被我操老实了？”

“不可以吗？不把你搞到手怎么出去说你活儿不好呢，小宝贝儿？”

“那俊尼为什么会被活儿不好的人操到秒射呢？像昨晚那样，是要看医生了的情况吧”

“你特么说谁早泄呢？！”

“当然是湿答答等我进去的——小宝贝儿啊！”

话音刚落，带着满身情欲的男人翻身将媚眼如丝的男孩按在身下。慵懒的狐狸眼眯成一条细缝儿，胸有成竹地俯身吻住男孩饱满晶莹的唇舌，热烈地汲取着对方口中的蜜津。

柔软的床铺又被小年轻们大幅度的动作弄得咿呀作响，放肆的娇喘洒落满地春光。

/

舞池里奔放的费洛蒙夹杂在汗液里，肆意地挥洒在空中，心怀不轨的猎人们伺机而动，在酒池肉林里物色着今夜适合赤裸相拥的他。陷在沙发里的男人面无表情地瞥了一眼舞池里搂着小男孩你侬我侬的异乡人，若有所思地摇着手里的玻璃杯。将杯子里讨人厌的朗姆酒一饮而尽后，他转头便揪着身边动情的男孩无所顾忌地啃了起来。不一会儿，男孩口中便溢出染着哭腔的呜咽，轻声求着男人行行好，轻一些。男人充满骨感的手指大胆地抚摸着男孩主动贴上来的身子，眼睛却不自觉得又望向舞池一角去寻找那个俊俏的中国人。

顺着男人刚刚的视线看去，染了一头红发、黑衣黑裤的青年其实放在gay吧这种百花争艳的地方倒真不算惹眼。如果不是他搂着小男孩的姿势过于暧昧，周遭升腾着的气氛过于燥热，倒也不至于惹人注目——嫩豆腐一样的小男孩被动作娴熟的青年卡在了一个极其微妙的位置上，吹弹可破的脸颊上染着两坨微醺的红晕，后颈娇嫩的肌肤被青年的指腹反复摩梭着，熨得那一小块皮肤微微发烫。耳根充血的男孩无措地拉住他的衣角靠在他怀里，小小的天地里尽是炽热的呼吸。

样貌过度俊朗的青年伏在男孩耳边状似低语，半晌后又笑着勾着男孩的下巴细细端详着，好似调戏良家妇女的二世祖一样。瓷娃娃恼得红着脸急忙伸手打开挠着自己痒痒肉的作恶的手。原本暧昧的距离被拉得更近，男孩的手被青年的长臂牵引着贴在了青年劲瘦的腰上，娇羞的男孩在直白的肢体语言中领略到了大陆青年致命的吸引力。

无辜得像是误入虎穴龙潭的小白兔一样，眉清目秀的男孩看向青年的眼神满是情痴，氤氲的水汽恰到好处，纯情又娇矜，勾得人心弛荡漾。

“俊尼还是喜欢搞纯的啊！！”——明显被文俊辉刷新记录的猎艳速度吓到了的权顺荣一回到卡座立刻踹了一脚心不在焉和人调着情的发小。 

为啥说心不在焉呢？被亲着的小男孩喘得太小声了。这可不是老淫棍的正常水平。

权Hoshi忍不住为自己聪明的小脑袋瓜点赞。

有意坏发小好事的夜店小王子在一旁像小鸡啄米一样慢吞吞地敲着手游，将机械的提示音调到最大声：“You have been slain！”“Executed！”“You have been slain！”“You have been slain！”“Your turret has been destroyed！”“You have been slain！*”

被吵得不行的全圆佑终于放开柔若无骨贴在他身上的男孩，以迅雷不及掩耳之势一把按灭王子大人的手机。

和他亲得难舍难分的男孩分开的时刻依旧不依不饶地嘟着红润的嘴唇，似乎是不满他为了这些无关紧要的事情居然停下了动作。

刚染回黑发的男人一脸不屑地点了根烟，仔细咀嚼了刚刚权顺荣说的话。他捏爆薄荷爆珠后深深吸了一口尼古丁感人的气味，另一只手纤细的食指在男孩挺翘的臀尖若有似无地画着圈。  
被男人身上的烟草味蛊得腿软的男孩耳边响起一句微不可闻的低喃——

“我就不一样，我只喜欢——骚的。”

哪只小白兔会来这种地方晃荡呢？都是撅着屁股等着挨操的骚货罢了。

这些小白兔们搞不好连润滑都自己弄好了。

会信这种地方有纯情小天使的那位朋友，还真是可笑啊。

全圆佑忍不住又想起了那位素未谋面的红发青年。

/

原则上也不能说是素未谋面。

事实上他每次搂人开房的时候总能遇见那位意气风发的大陆青年。不是在前台登记入住的时刻，就是在散场退房的时间。在早晨酒店附近的早餐店里，或者深夜运行迟缓的电梯间。

在幽闭的空间里，对方总能将生涩的床伴亲到腿软。他不甘示弱的床伴也往往喜欢一争高下，用急促的呼吸声作以回应。电梯爬到二十五楼后除了他和对方还游刃有餘，彼此的床伴多半是早已气喘吁吁。这时候他再盯向那些小动物们，那些个害羞的小宝贝们看向他的眼神倒是毫不掩饰的让他的散光眼品出了邀请的意味。

没劲。

还不如那个红毛有意思呢。

所以当权顺荣神秘兮兮地对他说：“俊尼好像看上你的屁股了，他今天向我打听你来着，说你看着就很好玩儿，想认识你来着”的时候，他着实疑惑了三秒并开始饶有兴趣地听起了关于文俊尼的TMI：

“哈？！我没跟你讲过吗？俊尼就是我们知勋在青岛上学那会儿认识的中国死党，跟我们知勋有着深厚的同窗之情来着。”

“他是唯一一个闹我们知勋尼然后知勋还很开心的人。这一点我有酸过啦！”

“最重要的是——他是1，认真的1，认真到想睡他的1最后都为他打开了双腿的程度哦。”

“但也听说只搞纯的啦，我也不懂他为什么会对你感兴趣”

“你个臭小子明明看起来就是……”

“啊啊啊啊——全圆佑你有病是不是！”

全圆佑抬脚把权顺荣的老板凳一踹三米远，及时切断了夜店小王子的TMTMTMTMI。大学因为长得够花瓶被拉去戏剧社搞表演的全圆佑娴熟的找回几分不耐烦的表情，夹着细烟的手指在茶几上敲着意味不明的拍子。

高度散光的细眼又眯成了一条缝，聚焦在权hoshi脸上不禁让他打了一个寒颤——

“说了这么多，没照片吗？”

男人缓缓道。

语气危险得像是恶狼的警告。

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

  
/

当天全圆佑就威逼利诱权仓把红毛半年可见的所有朋友圈截图打包给他。

开荤以来鲜少用五指姑娘解决生理问题的全圆佑破天荒的对着那人婴儿肥未褪的脸撸了一发。

之后的一段时间，计生用品买得倒是少了。就是纸巾用得有点儿多。

正式认识文俊辉的那一瞬间，全圆佑脑子里跟一坛浆糊似的，一会儿闪过冈本001拆封后的样子，一会儿又闪过自己翻身抽纸擦干淫液的画面。

他愣神的时候对方已经叫完酒直奔舞池。他还没来得及感慨红毛近看时优越的眉眼，对方就已经像一团大猫咪一样，从他手里溜走了。

山体滑坡的时候没有一颗石子儿是无辜的。全圆佑按着飞速跳动的心脏想。

不该献上真心的。

没心没肺最有趣。

薄情郎君最迷人。

/

文俊辉十指相扣牵着小白兔回到卡座上的时候周围只剩下全圆佑这一片的沙发还有位子。

文俊辉一屁股坐在他身边，故意嘟着嘴对小白兔说:“不能让你和阿全坐在一起哦！”

“我会吃醋的！”，文俊辉戳着小男孩脸上好看的酒窝，语气轻快地说。

“啊——”

坐在全圆佑腿上的男孩发出一小声尖叫。

男人的手藏在男孩宽松的背心下摆里面，动作不甚明朗，似乎是在捏着小朋友腰侧的软肉。  
他的视线黏在男孩羞愤的脸上，戏谑着说:“看见文总来也不叫人，真不乖啊。”

“跟阿全玩儿就老是被欺负吧！”

“下次甩了他，找我呀！”

文俊辉挑了挑眉，吃着嘴里的，看着碗里的，勾人得很。

权顺荣回完了他手机里的五百条微信，开始招呼大家玩罚酒游戏。游戏规则相当简单，每人向右手边的朋友说出三个字，只要对方试图回应或愣神则被判定为失败。一轮结束后则从刚刚输了那位开始反方向进行攻击——这种游戏在全圆佑眼里向来无趣的很，放平日里喝到这一轮就可以撤了。

但今天红毛在，不一样。

前面诸君的三字不外乎“叫哥哥”“来亲亲”“么么哒”“爱呜叽”“别看我”之类不痛不痒的话。到了红毛这里，他先是接过小白兔软软的那句“别看我”，尔后倾身捧着小男孩的脸香了一口，还没等人反应过来他便下流地盯着全圆佑微微隆起的裤裆，嘴形凹得像模像样：

“比——你——大——”

文俊辉粉嫩的舌尖舔过嘴角，像极了一只馋嘴儿的猫，感知到捕鼠器抓不住他便肆无忌惮地扫荡着饲主家的余粮。

男人表情管理得当，丝毫没有被激怒的神色，利落的举起酒杯将橙黄的酒液灌进喉管。

“想试试。”

全圆佑语气平静地说道。

全场所有听过全圆佑这号人物的小同学们集体倒抽一口冷气，像是以为自己中邪了一样瞪大了眼睛，难以置信自己的耳朵听到了什么话。这群小同学里当然也包括了刚刚给了全圆佑一个下马威的文俊辉同学。

“喝吧，宝贝儿”，男人脸上露出一抹大家熟悉的痞笑。

被称呼为“宝贝儿”的人似乎有些气恼，拿过酒杯便咕咚咕咚灌了起来，喝完便将杯子砸在桌上，结构致密的玻璃杯和同质同门的茶几相碰发出清脆的响声，吓得有些发呆着的小老虎酒醒了大半。

有意让男人掉面子，个人形象什么的那人似乎是彻底抛之脑后了。青年的尾戒泛着幽幽的银光，吸引着男人的目光痴痴看着对方的细指从眉心慢慢滑过高挺地鼻梁，在鼻翼附近重重碾了一下，而后又落在肉感十足的唇峰上，轻轻抹开下唇。

似乎是志在必得，青年刻意压低嗓子，震颤着声带让发出的声音掺了些水汽：“进不去”。他缓缓说道。模糊的发音足以让这一桌子人感受到今夜的与众不同。如果现在还看不出这两位高人醉翁之意不在酒，那那位朋友或许应该自觉离开这种灯红酒绿的声色场合。心理年龄未满十八岁也应当算做未满十八岁。

男人又闷头喝了一杯。

在所有人都屏息等待着全圆佑下一次爆炸性发言之际，他按了一下手机回了两条微信，欺身亲了一旁的小男孩一口，然后将男孩乱了的衣襟整理好，站起身，冷冷说道：“朋友叫我有点儿事，先走了”。

男人前脚刚走不到十分钟，文俊辉的微信通讯录上就多了一个红点。

好友申请信息上写着：我湿了。


	3. Chapter 3

/

形容冷峻的男人将红发青年按在玻璃镜面上激烈的亲吻着。

在他们熟悉的电梯间。

尽管他们半小时前刚加上微信。

青年纤细的手掌顺着男人宽阔的肩胛骨色情地向下抚摸着，用力地抵在男人剧烈起伏的腹肌上，两指探进丝质衬衫里轻佻地游走着，抚摸着男人的手法与他抚摸着任何一位小男孩的手法并无不同。如果是那些旧日情人，在这一瞬间，他们会羞愤难耐的发出示弱的呻吟，眼角湿润地看向他，鼓起勇气如同献祭一般揭开纯真的面具，将最淫荡的一面堂堂正正地展露在他面前，抓着他的衣带，抬起头主动献上诱人的吻。

但今夜这位终究不同。男人闷哼了一声，将他作乱的手从衬衫的缝隙里一把拉了出来，冷笑着提着红发青年的手腕将对方的手举到两人眼前，在大男孩充满不解的注视下，轻启薄唇，用柔软的舌头轻轻舔弄着对方的粉嫩的指尖。大男孩修剪得圆秃秃的指甲盖连同指尖的缝隙都被卷进男人的嘴里仔仔细细舔了个遍，用来解锁支付密码的纹路被导电的黏液氲得忘却了所以，指尖的倒刺被湿软的舌苔撩拨到抛弃了明天。不等对方多作反应，冷着一张脸的男人继续强有力地按着青年的手腕，模仿着某种取悦情人的非插入式性行为，将大男孩的两指全部吞进了口中，用炙热的眼神盯着大男孩的手腕认认真真的吞吐着。

男人禁欲的脸庞配上此般熟练的动作格外具有冲击感，文俊辉甚至有一瞬间以为对方是哪位大佬养在深闺的精致鸭鸭。

文俊辉找回一点攻的自信，灵活的手指夹住对方湿滑的舌头，像小猫爪子踩碎步一样骚着男人的舌心，挠得全圆佑胸中一阵邪火，忍不住想在电梯里就想把人办了。

今晚令他在欲望边缘品生品死的大男孩还嫌火烧得不够旺似的，抽出手之后将多余的液体抹在男人青筋暴起的脖子上。

“阿全口活儿不错的”，青年满意地评价着，额角的碎发红得刺眼。

那只湿漉漉的手被男人牵着探向被皮裤包裹着的微微隆起的裤裆。他侧过脸伏在青年的颈窝里，痴迷地嗅了一下大男孩颈间醇厚的木质香，他很确定他不是此间唯一的访客。但他捧着一颗真心演着无路可退的剧本，孤注一掷赌上全部的筹码，滚动着喉结将爱慕藏在情欲里一个字一个字喷洒在青年耳边。

他说：“我其他地方也不差。不试试吗？”

胜负师的决战二十一点全在屏息之间。于是他笑得漫不经心，用低沉的嗓音掩盖了他的惴惴不安：

“俊尼”

“不喜欢吗？”

文俊辉露出一抹神秘的笑容，一如故弄玄虚的恶童，将韩国男人的三寸火热揉得更大了些：“你是我的。它也是我的。”

“玩儿坏了或者让我受伤了，我找老板亲自退货就行了！”

/

在电梯间到酒店过道里短短的几分钟路程，全圆佑紧张得乳臭未干的臭小子一样开始谋划着即将到来的战役。他幻想过的那些旖旎的情节，譬如激烈的拥吻，用尽全身的力量将对方揉进自己的身体里，抓着那顶耀眼的红发按着对方的头请调皮的大男孩吃棒棒糖，男孩的嘴角沾上羞耻的罪证，眼神狡黠又纯真，然后他们翻云覆雨，在热浪中至死不渝。这是全圆佑所能想象到的，理想状态下最情真意切的交合。

然而，文俊辉本身就存在于想象之外。遑论那些无理的艳光时刻。

看似浑身上下没多少斤两的文俊辉力量大得出奇，一进门便拉着全圆佑的手腕走到床边，轻易将对方推倒在床上后，欺身扑在男人身上，像凝视着猎物的大型猫科动物一样骄傲地上下打量着身下随意躺着的男人。

大男孩歪着头看了他一眼，开朗地说道：“说实话，阿全看起来就很好操啊。能把阿全弄得乱七八糟的话，画面一定很好看的！”。

深知如何将男人的欲望拿捏在手里把玩的大男孩用膝盖顶开他的双腿，似有若无地磨蹭着全圆佑火热的鼠蹊地带。

“阿全你真的没有被我上的想法吗？虽然你看起来有比较难搞，但是我可以——为你努力努力的！”青年握着拳头，一脸纯真的说道。

被逗得太阳穴突突直跳的全圆佑眼神中不自觉的流露出了暴戾的神色。他无法控制自己抱着青年的力道，更无暇顾及被男孩三言两语就拨弄得漏拍的心绪和管理失败的表情。全圆佑不可抑制地用力将五指深入那顶今夜过分耀眼的红发中，按住男孩的头逼迫对方顺从地向他靠近，向他献上红唇，向他致以热烈的喘息。他强硬地撬开男孩的唇舌，在男孩湿热地口腔里攻城略池，开疆拓土，重重碾过对方口腔内壁里每一寸敏感而又脆弱的神经，处处热吻都旨在奋力挑起对方的情欲，让男孩彻底臣服在他的统治下，不能自己。

对男人那几分心思过度了解的文俊辉游刃有余地在这场漫长的亲吻中发出一两声舒服的喘息。

仿佛对方是他珍视已久的恋人一般，看似纯真的红发青年主动加深了这个亲吻，注入了无上的依恋，也投入了极尽的温柔。粉嫩的舌尖轻佻地勾着男人攻势凶猛的唇舌，埋藏在骨血里的DNA在透明的津液中相互引荐，交换着无尽的爱恋。他抬眼看向男人的眼神湿润又多情，反复舔吻着对方看似无情的唇面，偏过头去啄吻着对方漂亮的鼻尖，大胆地隔着衬衣揉搓他的胸乳。全圆佑在这样热辣的挑逗下无法自持地闷哼出声，终于理解这场战役他终将尸骨无存。

顽劣的男孩并没有放弃属于他的玩具，在男人的注视下退到男人腿间，双手包覆在那块鼓起一包的三角地带上，轻而易举的攻占着全圆佑全部的心跳和欲望。青年笑靥如花，很是娇憨，在对方自持冷静的视线中漫不经心地叩开对方腰上的皮带扣，将衬衣下摆从裤子里扯出，又揉了揉那块不安的热源，满意地听见男人加重了的呼吸声，动作轻缓地拉下拉链，拍了拍男人的屁股示意对方抬腿方便他将裤子取下——整个过程慢到全圆佑快疯掉。

暗红色的头发在暖光的照射下折射出妖冶的光。

红发青年并没急着拆封他的玩具，很是宝贝地将包裹在子弹内裤里的热铁捂在掌心，隔着那层薄薄的棉布在上面印上潮湿绵密的吻。舌头湿热的触感召唤着男人全身的热流向下半身奔走，掌控七情六欲的理智在这一刻被囚禁在欲望的深渊，困在苦闷的布料里，不得解脱。

“你不能对我好一点吗？”，他期期艾艾地开口，等待青年将他解救。

他知道求饶等于认输，示弱等同于投诚，但如果对方是文俊辉的话，认输又有什么值得在乎的呢？他早就输了，输得彻头彻尾，输得一败涂地。

察觉到他话语里微不可闻的委屈的小情绪的文俊辉倒是大大方方的笑了。文俊辉顺着全圆佑的意思拉着裤头的松紧带将黑色的内裤脱下，那根滚烫的器物就这么直愣愣的拍在男孩脸上，画面一时间好不淫靡。文俊辉一手揪着自己脖子上的衣带卷成一个尖角，一手扶着那根热铁，在男人期待的目光中他伸出一截柔软的舌，一边从下至上将干燥的肉棍涂抹上了一层湿滑透明的液体，一边又捏着衣角四处骚弄着顶端敏感的马眼。一开始他也并没有将全圆佑整根性器纳入口中，而是用舌尖打着圈浅浅地上下吞吐着，在圆润的龟头上用舌苔细细研磨着，仿佛他口中的器物是人间难得一见的美味佳肴，令他不舍下咽。

起了玩心的文俊辉握住根部的手就着湿润的液体上下撸动着，故意拿着自己脖子上的衣带扫着柱身上每一道蜿蜒的青筋和伞翼下被男孩的口水填满的沟壑，每一次细致的舔舐都伴随着一次粗糙的玩弄，弄得男人反复吞咽着口水，反思自己为什么会惹上这样恶劣的妖精。待到顶端开始流出气味浓厚的液体后，文俊辉一鼓作气将男人的硬挺吞进了自己口中，近乎虔诚地一边套弄着一边迅速吞吐着，每次吞进都比上一次多一点点，没有丝毫犹豫，也没有丝毫矫情，奋力放松喉头接纳更多的恶心感更没有在他肃穆的神色中体现半分。

全圆佑不知道该不该笑自己自视过高，他以为他们是棋逢对手，见招拆招，相见恨晚，从此惺惺相惜。但是，他万万没想到，对方看似和他一样游戏人间，在花丛中尽情飞舞绝不为路过的风景驻足，却舍得用一片赤诚的真心将他融化，将猫咪柔软的胸腹全部袒露在他面前，丝毫不担心全圆佑只是将他当做众多情人中无关紧要的某某——于是他望向那顶红发的眼神满是痴情，也不再忍耐，任由浓密的爱意在男孩口中爆发。

吞吐得口酸舌燥的青年终于等到了男人高潮的时刻。在全圆佑试图将他的硕大从男孩的口中拉出来的时刻，文俊辉的双手抵在他的下腹，肉嘟嘟的嘴巴用力一吸——蚀骨销魂的快感刹那间侵袭了全圆佑的大脑，浓厚的精液一股一股悉数喷洒在了红发青年的口中。

文俊辉含着一口男人刚刚射在他口中的体液，慢吞吞地蹭到男人身侧，仰着头跟男人交换了一个湿淋淋的吻。荤腥粘腻的液体被男孩度到了全圆佑口中。

男孩舔了舔嘴，像只偷腥了的猫儿一样，轻声抱怨着：“不是跟Hoshi要了我的照片吗？怎么还是这么浓啊？”


	4. Chapter 4

/

文俊辉像怎么亲他都亲不够似的，嘟着嘴给他亲。这和全圆佑认知范围以内的文俊辉的形象出入很大。他不知道文俊辉会是这么可爱的。

或许可爱也不足以形容这位宝贝，全圆佑忍不住想。

他翻身将大男孩压在身下，脸上就差没写上“老子的主场”五个大字。文俊辉皮肤在他刻意地挑逗下，染上了淡淡的粉色，胸前突起的肉粒被他的舌头安慰了一遍又一遍，湿淋淋的勾着他的唇舌在此沉眠。全圆佑将大量的润滑液淋在文俊辉张开的双腿之间，一边舔舐着男孩恰到好处的腹肌，一边小心翼翼地在股间幽密的洞口试探着。

文俊辉咬着牙忍受着他未曾忍受过的疼痛，即便男人的手法再如何温柔再如果熟练，从未向任何人开放的那处依旧迎来了撕裂一般的疼痛。首次见到青年这样狼狈的模样，全圆佑转头在青年大腿内侧落下密密麻麻的舔吻，摸着他滑嫩的肌肤，让他放松。

挨过了疼痛的青年被酥酥麻麻的触感包围，开始催促他快点，质问他是不是不行。

男人几根修长的手指颇有几分老马识途的味道，几乎不费任何力气就找到了青年身体里情欲的开关，画着圈略微施力地揉着，满意地听到文俊辉口中溢出高亢的呻吟。在他两根手指的伺候下，文俊辉前端竟然开始喷出一小股稀薄的液体，不一会儿居然就被他的两根手指弄射了——他骄傲的大男孩现在正在被他征服。这个想法涌动在全圆佑的胸口，使他的征服欲和占有欲得到了大大的满足，促使他加快前戏的速度，在润滑剂的助力噗滋噗滋地抽插了十来下便又抽出了手指。

手指被抽出来的瞬间，内里多情的穴肉也被带出来了一些，暴露在冷气里害怕的瑟缩着，一张一合。在这样漫长的前戏中，文俊辉被巨大的空虚感吞蚀，他的灵魂沦落为欲望的走狗，他的肉体属于他的心上人。

他很清楚男人希望听到怎样的声音，于是他放下了他的自尊，放下了他的身段，十指紧扣握紧全圆佑的手，低声求饶：“全部都给我，好不好”

“只要是圆佑的，每一滴我都会喜欢的”。

身经百战的大美人绕过了所有调情时最应当说的话，没有像之前的男孩们一样他耳边淫言浪语，也没有娇滴滴地留下眼泪求他把肉棒送进去，只是状似委屈的撒了一个娇，给了他一句真情流露的“喜欢”，问他要了一个无足轻重的承诺。全圆佑感觉自己的心脏就像被眼前的大男孩揉碎了一百遍又拼在了一起一样，男孩明知他们这些人在床上说的每一句话可以是假话，明知道他的承诺也可以轻如鸿毛不值一提，眼前这位异乡人还是笑着问他一句真心话，要他把情意的罪证留在自己体内。他甚至不知道这样折磨他男孩是不是会开心一点。

内心世界大为触动的全圆佑将今夜只为文俊辉跳动的情欲的化身抵在矫情的穴口，将文俊辉的腿拉开挂在自己肩上，一寸一寸嵌入文俊辉温暖的秘境里。湿热的内里缠绵的向外推着不速之客的入侵，夹得男人无法自制地喘出声。勃起的顶端在缓慢的顶弄中轻轻戳着男孩体内娇弱的前列腺，惹得文俊辉不再顾忌其他，放荡的娇喘着，吟唱着少儿不宜的曲调。待到男孩身体彻彻底底适应了他的尺寸，全圆佑便大开大合的抽送了起来，看着文俊辉漂亮的脸蛋上不断染上不安又淫乱的神色，他忍不住起了逗弄对方的心思——他拉着红发青年的两指去抚摸着他们身体交合的那处泥泞不堪的地方，淫靡的液体溅得到处都是，男人胀大了的分身被湿淋淋的体液弄得更为情色，凶狠地在两瓣肉乎乎的臀瓣中进进出出，似乎完全没有疲软的意思。他笃定男孩已经被他驯服。

全圆佑自信的开口——“俊尼知道，是谁在操你吗？” 

文俊辉看了他一眼，冷笑一声——“狗” 

“如果我是狗的话……俊尼其实是……我的小母狗吗？” 春风得意的全圆佑对答如流。

“滚！！！你想死是不是？”

Fine. 坏男孩终于被他惹毛了。扳回一局。

最后发泄在文俊辉身体里的全圆佑获得了无上的满足感，他抱着累坏了的大男孩走向了浴室，又在清理的过程中来了两次，睡前还迷迷糊糊的想——老婆大人实在是英明神武高瞻远瞩，对着前台说开两个晚上的时候他真的觉得红发小哥太高估自己勾引人的本事。

在此之前，也没人让他硬两个晚上。

现在他只想向他优秀的老婆大人道歉。他应该承认，当初在看见文俊辉的瞬间，他耳边应该有响彻过游戏里角色被击杀的提示音，当时的他并没有意识到后来的他会被被击杀一万次，然后第一万零一次原地复活，原地等待敌方的第一万零一次爱心狙击。

将他狙杀的人只有一位。

让他复活的人也只有一位。

他的天使，他的恶魔。他的解药，他的毒药。  
他的男孩，他的爱人。

他的那位，红毛。

/

“俊尼呢，咋又没来？”，在奶茶店里招开春节座谈会又名攻克李勋勋特别行动研讨会的权顺荣看着只身前来的全圆佑百无聊赖地发问。

“被我榨干了啊”，全圆佑面无表情地按着手机短信答道。

权老师难以置信地捂住了嘴，脸上风云变幻，点着头似乎在说服自己去理解男人刚刚那句话。

在一旁围观完此情此景的夫胜宽不知哪来的勇气盖住了李硕珉的放在奶茶杯上的手，语重心长地说道：“哥……你看到了吗？”

“这就是诈骗。”

END.

**Author's Note:**

> * You have been slain  
> 你被敌方击杀。
> 
> * Executed.  
> 己被处决。
> 
> * Your turret has been destroyed.  
> 我方防御塔已被摧毁。


End file.
